Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which serves as a first access point based on inherent authentication information for wireless LAN connection.
Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus having a direct printing function that connects a digital camera and the printing apparatus to each other so as to print an image transmitted from the digital camera is well known. Conventionally, most types of printing apparatuses having direct printing functions have been connected to digital cameras via cables such as a USB cable.
Recently, digital cameras and printing apparatuses adapted to a wireless LAN have become familiar in the market, and the demand for the printing apparatus to perform direct printing via the wireless LAN is increasing. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-076187 discloses a printing system which connects a digital camera and a printing apparatus via a wireless LAN to perform direct printing via the wireless LAN.